When Push Comes to Shove
by Isabelle
Summary: Post Chosen BTVS FINALE Spike finds himself in L.A. and hunting for Buffy. B/S. Fluffyness.


When Push Comes to Chove  
  
by Isabelle  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ficlet, people.After Chosen, Spike finds himself in L.A. and hunting for Buffy. B/S (in case you were thinking I had a lobotomy and abandoned my blondies)  
  
Spoilers: BTVS Season Finale!!  
  
Disclaimers: Joss owns them, unfortunately. If I owned them, you think I would've waited for the last minute for a love confession? Didn't think so.  
  
Visit my fiction site http://komodo-skin.com/buffy   
  
------  
  
"I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impared. I know right now you dont care. But soon enough you'll think of me and how I used to be." -- Unwell, Matchbox 20 (*licks Rob Thomas*)  
  
Angel's head snapped up as he felt the door close. He relaxed his pose when he sw who it was. "No luck?"  
  
The dark figure shrugged and walked promptly to the expensive sherry collection the vampire had. "Easy with that, one ounce cost more than your filty coat."  
  
The figure smirked at him and took the entire bottle with him. "Just so you know it comes out of your paycheck!" Angel said huffily as he watched the dark figure retreat towards the stairs.  
  
"Keep the bloody paycheck!" he threw back at him, settling himself in one of the large sofas in the main hall.  
  
"Don't stain my carpets." The figure threw him a dark glance. "You did last time you got drunk, I had to have that patch there replaced." He pointed at an unnoticeable spot by the old bar.  
  
"Jesus, peaches you're getting to be a right poofter. Next thing I know, you'll be setting up house with watcher boy and I'll be your best man." he stated sourly. Then shivered.  
  
Angel sighed and sat across from him. "Spike...I know she's alright--"  
  
"Right, all soulmate power and all. I get it." He took one large gulp.  
  
The older vampire tried to control his fist from smashing Spike's head in. "You're being really immature about this, William."  
  
Spike threw back a gulp of the expensive sherry.   
  
"I mean, it's only been 6 months since they left the hellmouth... she's bound to turn up in L.A. to see how it's going." Angel said hopefully.  
  
"You don't understand, peaches. I'm 'ere sitting and pissin' and she's out there facing god knows what. Alone-"  
  
"She's not alone, and she's the slayer she can handle herself." Angel argued.  
  
"Oh, look who comes into the defense now? Mr. I-shall-protect-you-with-my-evil-fighting-cape! Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you was the one always protecting the chit."  
  
Angel looked down at his hands, a gesture Spike had learned to loath. "I know, that is why maybe we weren't meant to be. I've already told you this... besides..." He stood up, walkign over to his office, which held a picture of a smiling Cordilia showing off her new skirt when she was well and not in a coma that he couldn't get her out of. He hadn't realized Spike was behind him.   
  
"Went to see her?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah...I try to go as many times as I can. Talk to her, hold her hand...maybe she can hear me. Help her fight back."  
  
Spike nodded at his words. "Yeah, both of us are right idiots. Hunting for girls...when we have no idea where they're at. Who would've ever thought, huh?"  
  
Angel chuckled and took his bottle away from Spike's grip, taking a swing himself.   
  
"I think I'm gonna turn in...cry myself to sleep. The usual, you know."   
  
Angel nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. "We'll start witj new angles tomorrow...she's bound to be out there...somewhere."  
  
Spike gave him a thin grin and nodded, walking off to his room.  
  
A sudden knock came from the front door. "And the Angel gang is here." Spike muttered under his breath something about them always forgetting their keys and what not.  
  
As soon as the doors slung open, Wesley walked in, followed by Gunn. "Keys, look into it."  
  
"Hum...Spike...we found something that might interest you." Wesley told him quietly and by the look of the young watcher Spike could tell it was something serious.   
  
He straightened and looked behind Gunn. "Where's noddle-girl?"   
  
Gunn glared at him.   
  
"What's going on..." Angel come into the hall but was shoked by what...or shall he say who stood behind Fred as she walked in the door.  
  
"Just...be calm..." Fred told them all. at the same time pushing Buffy firmly in front of her, for Spike to see her. But more importantly for Buffy to see him.  
  
They starred for what seemed like ages. "Buffy?"  
  
But she was simply gaping at him. "You're..." She was shaking her head, not knowing what to think. Then she turned to glare at Angel. "What did you do?" she snapped at him.  
  
Angel gapped at her. "What did I... oh that's rich! I found him! I didn't do anything but take him in."  
  
"Found him? Spike died Angel. I saw him..." she gulped and looked over at Spike. "That's not him. That's something else..." She sniffed. "It's a cruel joke, it's what it is."  
  
"Buffy,pet..."  
  
She literally jumped out of the way. "I saw you..."   
  
"Listen to me, I did...disintegrate..." Buffy closed her eyes, not wanting to hear this. "Then I opened my eyes and I was alive. Figuratively speaking...and Angel found me, I was confused and upset and...I've been looking for you ever since."  
  
She walked closer to him, her bright green eyes, wide with wonderment. "You did go to..."  
  
"Heaven?" Spike chuckled as she nodded. "I don't think I belong there...apparently I don't belong in hell either 'cause they both bloody likely spit me out."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "Your hair is brown."   
  
Spike ran his hand through his loose curls, self-consciously. "Yeah...didn't feel much like bleaching."  
  
"Me likes." she smiled.  
  
Gunn cleared his throat and made pointed eye contact with all of his co-workers, especially to Angel who looked as if he were going to rip Buffy and Spike apart.   
  
They all left them quietly.   
  
"God, Buffy..."  
  
But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a small little blonde flung herself at him, legs and arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
"You died, you goddamn stupid bastard! How could you?" she sobbed against him, at the same time kissing his neck frantically as if he might disappear.   
  
Spike was beyond words, her words just calliing out to him over and over.   
  
"God, I love you so much," she said, panting and looking down on him.   
  
"You love me? Turly you do?" Spike smiled at her.  
  
"You know I do. I don't lie about love, Spike. I never have." She said softly, tracing a healing scar on his cheek, one he'd gotten after fighting those purple demons the other night.  
  
"I know. I knew. For what is worth, I believed you...I just needed you to get out of there." His eyes shining.  
  
"It's been months, Spike. Months. I thought..." she bit her lower lip and buried her head in the crook of his neck, relishing the feel of his arms around her once more. "Kiss me, Spike. Kiss me for all the months you couldn't."  
  
"Glad to oblige." He smiled up at her and brought his lips to her.  
  
He had missed this all too much.   
  
She pulled back, panting, tears running down her cheeks. "You wake me up inside." She touched his lips. "Promise to kiss me forever."  
  
"And after."  
  
------  
  
My fluffy end. ;)   
  
to Buffy &Spike and how they changed my life. To Heller and my girls @ CW for the survival kit. to Joss for 7 greats years, getting even better with age. to the B/S community, never forget them; love Spike, but love him even more with Buffy. Understand Buffy and accept her just like Spike did. and last but not least 


End file.
